


3 - Delirium

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 3, Delirium, Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2019, folks, this one's confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She doesn’t know where she’s going, just that she has to get there.





	3 - Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> This one's... kinda funny.   
Enjoy!   
~Sleef/Vic

She doesn’t know where she’s going, just that she has to get there.

The woman can hear feet thudding on the ground as she moves forward, eyes trailing downward to see her own bare feet, bleeding and slightly blurry.

Her head drifts to the side as she hears… something, from the… forest?

No.

Something else.

_Like_ a forest, but… not quite.

Ah, well, she’ll figure it out later.

Maybe when she gets there, she can ask—

She frowns.

There’s a muted sense of urgency in her chest, but she doesn’t remember why, just knowing that she needs to keep moving until she gets _there_ but she doesn’t know where _there _even is.

But her feet do.

She thinks.

(She hopes.)

Otherwise this entire thing is… minus a point.

…

There’s a better way to say that.

She’s suddenly frustrated, shuffling forward a few extra steps as she ignores the pain in her feet, hearing small groans leave her mouth as her battered toes smack the rocky ground.

She keeps that pace for however long, sparing a quick thought of the darkened sky as clouds form before her mind drifts back toward the forest.

There’s a rumbling behind her, and she freezes.

The urgency in her chest grows stronger, but instead of telling her to get _there_, it’s telling her to hide.

_They’re gonna get you. _

Her eyes dart toward the trees as her feet enter the dirt.

_They’re gonna find you. _

She becomes tiny, under something leafy as she hears the rumbling stop.

_They’re gonna hurt you. _

She hears voices, staying as quiet as she can with her numb feet and aching body.

She’s rubbing her face with cold fingers, the texture of her skin feeling unusual and it’s like a totally new… thing.

Thing.

She doesn’t know, she’ll figure it out later.

Like the other word thing.

A small part of her brain thinks that she should be concerned by the lack of… wordy stuff, but the rest of her has agreed to figure it out later.

Whenever that is.

What was she doing?

Oh, yeah.

The rumbling picks back up, going back the way it came.

She waits a few more minutes before uncurling, sloppily dragging her legs and… not-legs around until she’s standing.

Her eyes are half-lidded, looking around as she keeps walking.

She’s definitely been walking a while, but it’s like she’s _not_, at the same time, y’know?

She can see herself, probably looking terrible as she shuffles b—

That’s bright.

One hand lifts up to block her gaze as bright lights fill her gaze in front of her.

Whatever it is, it stops and there’s a thud as something else happens.

_“Higgins?”_

Her eyes squint further as a figure appears.

They walk closer, and she can make out their features.

Hey!

It’s…

Cop-man.

Kat.

Cat.

She giggles a bit as he approaches.

Cat-Cop-man.

She trusts him.

So do her legs, apparently, as they choose this moment to fall from under her, and the man has to catch her halfway down.

She gets scooped up like ice cream, but she’s not being eaten and she definitely isn’t melting as he carries her toward the bright lights.

He puts her behind the lights, sitting in another thing, and she should probably tell him that she needs to get there.

_“Yeah, Juliet. Magnum called, told me what happened. He’s gonna meet us at the hospital.” _

She tries to process his words, honestly not knowing what at least half of what he said means, but glances around.

_Woah. _

Behind the lights is… more lights.

Tiny lights, with different colors and the cat man must’ve done something, because now there’s a yowling _(she snorts) _and even _more_ lights, somewhere above her.

She’s really tired, though.

Cat-man put something on top of her when he put her behind the lights, and she snuggles into it as she gets progressively warmer.

_Oh, _she thinks.

It’s obvious, what he put on top of her.

_It’s his fur. _

Because of _course_ it is.

_“Higgins, I need you to stay awake, just for a little longer, okay? We’re almost there.” _

She tries.

She _does _want to explore behind the lights, seeing what all the tiny lights can do, but her eyelids close before she can.

She’s really warm.

They stop moving and she’s being lifted again, when she falls asleep.

edn


End file.
